Cut Off
by Kizetu
Summary: AU: Adult Some Lemon/Fluff - EreRi o u o


AU : Adult

Author's note: To make up for my absence, I made this Ereri fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm getting pretty rusty with writing so please bear with my errors. :( Yes yes, lots of fluff and lemon ahead. Enjoy! :)

Eren and Levi has been basically living together because they have already established in themselves that they are in that relationship and are meant to last. But as the days pass by, Levi feels like Eren has been very distant despite of them seeing each other everyday. Levi is that kind of person that can somehow live off without company but it's not the same without Eren. He painstakingly admitted that as he gulped from his usual morning coffee. Levi has been constantly having breakfast by himself since Eren either leaves really or doesn't really come home from work. Levi understands but the emptiness in Levi digs deeper each passing day.

Levi puts down his coffee cup and reaches for his phone beeping off the hook. Looks like someone is calling and is rather impatient. He picks it up and irritatingly puts it beside his ear.

"Hello? " Levi answered.

It was an unknown number,which is confusing since he doesn't give out his contacts to anyone who asks for them.

"Levi, it's me Eren." Levi's heart skips a beat when the unknown caller spoke. He is no more unknown, it was Eren on the other line.

Even if it was a treat to hear Eren, Levi is asking himself why is Eren using an unknown number. Who was he with? What were they doing? Is Eren cheating on him? These thoughts and assumptions rambled on Levi's head over and over again making him not pay attention to the other line.

"Hey Levi! Are you still there?" Eren spoke.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Why did you call?" Levi answered back.

There was a long awkward pause when Levi answered back. Eren felt like his breathing was off, more like nervous as fuck. Why was he being strange? What was he scared of?

"U-hmm could you not go to work today and wait for me there, if you're alright with it." Eren asked.

"I don't have anything important at work today so I could probably not go. I am not in the mood today to work so I was planning to." Levi brushed off.

"Alright alright, I'll be there in a jiffy." Eren perked up and hanged up.

That was strange as Levi looked at his phone with a pained look on his face. What was this kid up to this time. Even if Eren is already at his 20s he still acts like a kid when he is around him. But it seems like he gets the best of Levi every time, that why Levi can't let him go.

Levi sat down on the couch and waited for Eren to come up to the front door. Levi couldn't wait to see Eren again, fully that is. Jiffy took a long time, probably Eren was stuck in traffic or had something to pick up on the way, Levi trying to think of positive things about Eren still not being here 2 hours after his call.

Sleep was getting the best of Levi so he just dozed off on the couch seeing that Eren isn't coming back home in a jiffy.

The door clacked and creaked as it opened with peering eyes on its opening. Eren is snooping around to see if Levi is still around. Tip toe-ing to the living room, he was surprised to see Levi all snuggled up on the couch. Levi never looked so defenceless. Eren quietly approached Levi. He sat on the floor, and sniffed Levi's hair. Levi's hair smelled like warm coffee and breakfast. Eren chuckled, it seems that Levi waited long enough to smell like this.

Eren could not stop pressing his features on Levi's, until Levi has been aware of his presence. When Levi opened up his lids, he could see Eren right above his. Levi can't help but blush at the sudden commotion. Levi was about to sit up when suddenly he was pushed back down by Eren. Levi just love it when Eren takes control but he would just love to fight back against Eren's control.

Eren stands up and joins Levi on the couch with him on top of Levi. He puts his hands on Levi's face and starts to corner in on his lips. He kisses Levi on the nose to his lips. He passionately kisses Levi. Levi just goes with it, and hey he loves it when Eren pampers him with kisses and love. As Eren broke the kiss for a catch of breath, Levi is very well composed, as of now, as he shoots a question to Eren.

"Sure took you long enough to get home." Levi spoke, heaving.

"I had to pick something up, sorry about that." Eren answered as he continues to place kisses on Levi. Levi doesn't resist, and he wraps his arms around Eren's neck.

"Make up for the time you made me wait, brat." Levi demanded.

Eren snickered and continued to give kisses on Levi. But Levi wanted more, so he took hold Eren's locks and bit his lip to signal Eren that its not enough. Eren was surprised, Levi isn't this demanding and needy. So he finally gave Levi what he wanted. He plunges his tongue inside of Levi's mouth, seeking heat and friction from his partner, which was generously given. Levi started to take his own shirt off. He presses himself against Eren, as Eren places his hands on his hips to keep him in place. Eren's lips move to Levi's chest to his abdomen. Levi moans to the pleasure he is getting from Eren.

"A-aah Eren." Levi whispers.

"You sure get hard fast." As Eren feels the bulk that is restrained in his boxers.

"Shu-aah-t up you brat." Levi responded with hands clenching tightly on the said couch.

Eren gets hard just by seeing his beloved Levi writhed beneath him. It was overwhelming; exhilarating. Eren quickly discarded Levi's boxers. He proceeded with giving Levi a gentle stroke that gave him a moan in return. Levi was already twitching from sensation Eren is giving him. Eren already noticed this so he lifts Levi's hips up and envelops his length with his mouth. Twists and turns of his slick tongue made Levi groan for more. Levi started to thrust Eren, causing him to gag a little but was tolerable. The heat of Eren's slick cavern was getting the best Levi's composure. With a little more licks, sucks and bites, Levi was sent over the edge and came inside of Eren's mouth. Eren swallowed while Levi's chest heaved up and down, simply out of breath.

Seeing Levi like this, Eren wanted to fuck him. Now. Levi already knows what he is getting next.

"Suck." Eren dictates to Levi as he pushes his digits slowly into Levi's mouth. Levi happily accepts the request and enthusiastically licks and sucks Eren's digits. His fingers were long and slender, he wraps his tongue around the fingers covering every inch of it with saliva.

"That's enough." Eren pulls out his now slicked fingers and hovers them over Levi's puckered hole. And without any hesitations, Eren thrusts in his digit inside. It was tight, even if there was only one finger inside his hole. It was warm inside, Eren can't wait any longer so he added another one. Levi wriggled at the sudden intrusion, getting used to it even after doing it for so many times.

"Look at how you are eating my fingers up, Levi. They're knuckle-deep already." Eren gasped.

Eren loves teasing Levi. He would probably receive a beating or two afterwards but it's always worth it, seeing how vulnerable Levi can be because of him. With this mere thought, Eren curls his digits and receives a moan from Levi. Levi tries to move his hips to get some friction from Eren's digits, but Eren wouldn't do so. He takes hold of Levi's hip with his free hand.

"Growing impatient, I see." Eren snickered.

"Just- do ahh-it ahhh-lready." Levi yearned for Eren's heat so badly that it made him look needy.

"Do what? Tell me. If you don't, I wouldn't know what you want." Eren kept his pace slow and Levi is obviously getting impatient.

Levi hesitated to speak up, but he just wanted to feel it now. "J-aahh-ust stick it-ahh-in. Your-d-aaahh-ick. I waahh-nt it, now."

Eren couldn't believe Levi spoke like that. A big turn on for Eren. After slowly thrusting his digits and curling them ever so slightly he finally gave into temptation. He removes his slender fingers from Levi's insides and replaced it with something better. Bigger. Hotter. With Eren's hand being both free now, he aligns his length to Levi's twitching hole. He takes hold of Levi's aching length and thrusts suddenly earning a lustful moan from Levi.

Eren tries to synchronise his thrusts with the pace of his hand on Levi's shaft, but it seems like he can't keep his mind straight. Since work has been eating all his free time, causing him to be quite distant from Levi even if they live in the same house. The fact that he is finally inside Levi after so long made it hard to concentrate at things. Eren became erratic with both his thrusts and strokes. Levi can't complain because he is like on cloud nine right now.

"Haaaa-ahhh-rder. " Levi moaned unconsciously.

This made Eren more flushed and more excited, hitting Levi's prostate at great speed and impact. It was simply ecstasy for both of them. A few more thrusts and Eren would be coming inside Levi and it seems his partner is feeling the same. Levi grew tighter with every thrust that Eren would give.

"I'm comingg, ahh- Levi- oh god, you are so fucking tight ri-ahght now." Eren groaned as his length was continuously squeezed by Levi's insides.

Levi felt even tighter when Eren stated that, and Eren grew bigger and hotter. With a few more thrusts, Levi came all over Eren's hand and their abdomens. Eren was already at his limit, when finally Levi gave that final clench at his shaft causing him to come inside.

Eren exhausted, plops down on top of Levi. Levi doesn't mind the weight, Eren's pretty skinny for his height. Flushed bodies, sweat and stench of sex was evident at the moment.

"I love you Levi." Eren whispered at Levi's ear.

"I love you too, brat." Levi replied with him caressing Eren's messy hair.

Eren stood up frantically, startling Levi. What was he doing. Eren reached for his overcoat and grabbed something in its pocket. It was a black velveted box with gold lining. Levi tried to sit up even if the pain was quite striking. He kneels in front of where Levi was sitting. Levi was quite surprised at the sudden gesture.

"I may be a brat and a fool, but I really love you Levi. So I'm asking now, if you want to do this with me?" Eren opened the black velveted box, inside was a ring.

"I'm sorry if it's not an extravagant ring." Eren held it up so that it was around Levi's abdomen. Levi was shocked.

"You brat, of course. " Levi smiled and gestured Eren to put the ring on him.

Eren placed the ring on Levi's pale ring finger and hugged him ever so tightly. Levi tried to give back the hug, but he was still in pain.

"So this was what you were working late for." Levi whispered at Eren's ear.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so distant." Eren apologised as he broke the hug.

Levi gave Eren a peck on the lips. Eren blushed completely.

"Let's take a shower first, before beginning round two, okay?" Levi sputtered. Eren looked surprised and just went with it. Since he would do anything with Levi from now on.

Author's note: I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry, I'm getting rusty with lemon and fluff scenes nao. :( Til next time! o u o)/*


End file.
